


From the Heart

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Yamato and Genma have a budding romance that blooms during a Shinobi Secret Santa gift exchange.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another drabble for drawing!
> 
> Illustration by [Sloaners](https://sloaners.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art shared with permission; do not repost.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

Yamato finished fussing with the bow he tied and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

He had chosen simple wrapping, which hinted at the simple gift within it. Green paper covered the box with neatly-tucked corners, secured with a combination of too much tape and a single red ribbon.

Kakashi used the power of his office and position as Hokage to organize the Shinobi Secret Santa Gift Exchange, and Yamato was one of the first to sign up. His current assignment of keeping Orochimaru under surveillance meant he was often away from Konoha. Whenever an opportunity arose to bring him closer to his comrades, and especially one comrade in particular, he jumped at it.

Then the Rokudaime added a twist that no one expected. The gifts must be handmade.

Yamato supposed that Kakashi still felt the sting of having to judge gifts from the attendees of Naruto and Hinata’s wedding. However, he didn’t rule out the possibility that the Rokudaime was only bored and longing for the pleasure of making ninjas squirm.

And when he received the name of his giftee, Yamato did, indeed, squirm.

Kakashi had delivered the slip of paper with Genma’s name on it along with a hidden smile that was as devious as Yamato could imagine. While he was thrilled to have an opportunity to make something special for someone that was quickly becoming special to _him_ , he immediately began to fret over what he could possibly make for the man.

Before the announcement of the Shinobi Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Yamato and Genma had gone to dinner four times. During their third time out together was when he realized it was a date, much to Genma’s amusement. During their fifth dinner and confirmed official date together, Yamato kept his eyes wide open for clues to the perfect gift to the point of worrying Genma. During their sixth date, he began to give up hope, and during their seventh, it came to him.

Genma reached into the wrong pouch for his after-dinner senbon and accidentally poisoned himself. While unfortunate, the situation brought the two men closer together. Yamato’s deeply-rooted feelings became apparent through how quickly and frantically he rushed Genma to the hospital, then braved Sakura’s wrath when he demanded she treat him immediately. A black eye and a pumped-stomach later, the two men left the hospital much more enamored with each other than when they had arrived.

Since then, Yamato worked on Genma’s gift during his surveillance shifts. He made multiple blocks of wood, mindful of how much chakra he was using in case Orochimaru _should_ cause trouble, and whittled them and the time away. More attempts than he would admit became fuel for his campfire, but eventually, he managed to carve something that looked close to what he meant it to be. The eyes were a bit uneven, leaving the smile looking a bit more crazed than cheerful, but the day to give his gift was too near for him to start over with another.

He was sure that Genma would see the time and care he had put into the gift, and it didn’t matter to Yamato if it was displayed or hidden away, as long as it was used.

Yamato didn’t have time to second-guess his gift or his job of wrapping it. He donned his blue hooded sweatshirt and zipped it up. Recalling that Genma had expressed his worry over whether or not Yamato was warm enough while away, he layered a green sleeveless vest over it before grabbing his gift and leaving in search of its recipient.

He’d only taken three steps outside of his apartment building when he came face-to-face with Genma. Yamato quickly hid his present behind his back as Shiranui did the same. Realizing what this must mean, both men laughed, their breath escaping through visible puffs that lingered in the space between them. Before their merriment died down, Genma grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the perfect hiding space in a nearby copse of pines.

“You have the honor, or perhaps, misfortune, of being matched with me as your Secret Santa,” Genma lisped around the senbon stuck between his lips.

Yamato could only smile, happier than Genma could know by such an outcome. With a Hokage that was as observant as Kakashi was, this had certainly not been left to chance.

“It took me a few tries, and I still haven’t quite got the hang of it yet, but even if it is a little misshapen, it’ll still keep you warm,” Genma said, as he presented a terracotta-colored scarf.

Yamato lifted one end with his free hand, admiring his gift. His gaze returned to Genma when the other man began babbling.

“I tried a few different stitches-at first I was going to knit it in a double seed stitch, but I kept losing count, so as long as I was making mistakes, I thought the mistake stitch would be a good idea, and maybe I’m crazy, but I thought that looked like a sloppy accordion, so I pulled it apart again and tried the basketweave, and I still think that would’ve looked best, but that was even more stitches to forget and who can keep all those knits and purls straight anyway? So I-I made one in a stockinette stitch, but I don’t how the hell to block it, and it looked sort of thin to me anyway, so in the end, I stuck with the garter stitch and—what’s so funny?”

Yamato had raised his arm as high as he could, lifting one end of the scarf as he did, and there were still folds of length left in Genma’s hands.

“I wanted it to be long enough that you could wrap it around your neck a few times, or ten,” Genma laughed as he reassessed the length of the scarf. “I guess I really did need only two skeins instead of five.”

Yamato smiled softly at Genma, loving how his cheeks flushed from the cold and embarrassment. His warm brown eyes shone brightly, set off by the muted violet knit cap he wore, instead of his usual kerchief. “Did you make that too?” He asked, pointing to the hat.

“No, but now I know how to,” Genma smirked.

Yamato laughed again, “Just imagining you shopping for knitting needles shouldn’t be as amusing as it is, but—”

“I didn’t have to,” Genma replied, pulling the senbon from his mouth and twirling it between his fingers.

“Brilliant,” Yamato chuckled, “you’re brilliant, and I love—it, my gift.” He looped the scarf around Genma’s neck and then his own, pulling Shiranui closer to him while trying to pull his attention away from an admission that almost came too soon between them.

Genma lowered his hand with the senbon in it and raised his free one to squeeze Yamato’s arm. The two men stood silently smiling at each other, entirely aware of that which remained unspoken between them and content with the hint at the strength of feelings they shared.

“Oh, here, this is my gift to you,” Yamato’s voice came a little quieter and more tenderly.

A playful smirk twisted Genma’s lips as he opened his present. He lifted the wooden creature that had been made with more affection than skill. Shiranui’s smile grew as he turned it over several times, scrutinizing it. Then his gaze darted to Yamato, and he hesitated a moment before asking, “What is it?”

“It’s, um, it-it’s a porcupine,” Yamato replied sheepishly, “or it will be when you put your, ah, knitting needles in it.”

“Oh! So, that’s what all the holes on its back are for,” Genma returned his attention to the gift he held in his gloved hand, running one thumb over it and smiling.

“I can make another one, I’m getting better at it, and you can use this one in the meantime. I don’t want you to make a bigger mistake than losing count of stitches when I’m away from the village. This way, you’ll know which senbon have been dipped in something that could kill you,” he muttered, chuckling through his embarrassment.

“No-don’t. Really, I mean it. This is perfect,” Genma turned to face Yamato again, inching closer to him. “I love it-my gift-too,” he whispered and confirmed that which was left unsaid between them with a kiss.

** The End **


End file.
